In the past year we have extended the testing of patients with parietal lobe lesions to a spatial memory task developed within the resource by post-doctoral student Greg Zelinsky under the direction of Mary Hayhoe and Dana Ballard. This test was designed to monitor the real-time use of spatial memory information by tracking eye movements with an SRI double Purkinje eye tracker. Testing in normals has shown that eye movements are a reliable marker of the rapid shifts of attention that take place during serial search. After initial testing on a serial search task, subjects are given information about the likely spatial locations of objects to be located. This information greatly increases the speed of locating the selected object. Patients with parietal lobe lesions, while showing no marked disruption of eye movements or basic search performance, appear unable to use the spatial location information that is provided immediately prior to the search task. Control experiments indicate that this inability is not due to any deficits in object recognition, general memory, or the ability to locate named objects. Rather, it appears to be a defect specific to the processing of visual-spatial information. Current studies are aimed at determining if this deficit is specific to lesions of parietal cortex, or if it is also found following damage to cortical areas specialized for object recognition.